Mi razón es él
by Darkat
Summary: En la vida de Yuugi aparece una timida niña llamada Yumi. Entre ellos se formara una solida amistad, pero en momentos peligrosos, se demostrara que todo no es siempre como parece. CAPITULO CUATRO UP!
1. Mi llegada a la cuidad

_**OMG! POR FIN PUEDE LLEGAR A ESTE ESPACIO! QUE GRAN HONOR! Ok...no**_

_**Bueno me presento soy Darkat, una ninia ociosa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que escribir fics de Yu-Gi-Oh! Por lo cual este es el primer trabajo que me anime a subir UUU**_

_**Dejando de hablar de mi y pasar un poco a esta historia ¬¬**_

_**Es un one-short que uso para presentar a una pequeña amiga que cree para mi universo de fics, su nombre es Yumi Shama seh...apellido rebuscado y original ¬¬**_

_**Queria salir un poco del estereotipo de chicas que aparecen en las historias, o sea altas, esbeltas, resumiendo una muñeca Barbie.**_

**_A mi siempre me gusto poner especial hincapié en la personalidad mas que en otra cosa: ternura, dulzura, timidez, valentia y torpeza son las cosas que al menos quiero que compongan a este personaje...asi que sin mas vueltas los dejo...hablaremos mejor mas abajo..._**

Esta soy yo...una chica nueva en la cuidad.

Vine con mi madre desde un pequeño pueblo que no nos ofrecia mucho para nuestra vida.

Mama era una egiptologa que amaba su trabajo, por lo cual se ausentaba mucho de casa a causa de sus constantes viajes a Egipto, lo que provocaba que la mayoria del tiempo estuviera sola.

De niña era bastante solitaria, y bastante rara, en lugar de estar jugando con los demas niños de mi edad yo me encerraba en mi casa a leer, pensando que tal vez de esa manera conseguía estar acompañada.

De un momento a otro todo mi mundo giraba en torno a las matematicas, a lo intelectual, volcando mi tristeza en el estudio.

No era saludable lo sabia, pero todo ese reconocimiento que ganaba gracias a mis sobresalientes calificaciones me ayudaban de algun modo.

La unica forma de hacerme sacar mi nariz de un libro era cuando mama volvia de sus viajes, pero no pasaba mucho antes que volviera a mis actividades.

Se la notaba preocupada por mi, hacia lo posible por llamar mi atención con diferentes actividades, sin lograr nada satisfactorio.

Un dia, ella regresaba de otras de sus expediciones, no habia tardado tanto en regresar, eso me extrañaba, pero aun asi la recibi con mi singular alegria.

Ella se agacho a mi altura y luego de acariciarme la cabeza con cariño me tiende un mazo de cartas.

Cuando las vi, me dejaron completamente embelesada sus llamativos colores y formas variadas.

Me explicaba que era un juego que recientemente hacia salido al mercado, que se llamaba Duelo de Monstruos y que estaban basados en un antiguo juego egipcio.

Las tome agradecida y corri a encerrarme en mi habitación.

Comence a pasarlas una por una mientras trataba de recordar sus nombres, solo deje de hacerlo cuando vi una que me llamo la atención...

_La maga oscura..._

Desde ese momento se habia convertido en mi carta favorita.

Tenia planeadas un sin fin de estrategias que la involucraban a ella.

Por fin comencé a sentir que no estaba sola.

El dia de mi cumpleaños numero 15, mi vida comenzaria a cambiar...

Llamaron a mi madre para ofrecerle un nuevo trabajo en el museo de Ciudad Domino.

Ella lo acepto en el mismo instante, según ella le daria un trabajo fijo, ya no tendria que viajar y estaria mas tiempo en casa, aunque expuso que la unica consecuencia que acarrearia era que tendriamos que mudarnos.

Eso no me afectaba, al fin y al cabo no tenia nada que extrañar.

Y asi fue como llegue hasta aquí, parada frente a una casa nueva.

La ciudad era bastante tranquila, ese cambio de aire me agradaba, lejos del aire rural que me ofrecia mi antiguo hogar.

Mientras mi madre procedia a acomodar nuestras pertenencias me aconsejo que subiera a escoger una habitación, la que mas me gustara seria mia.

Subi las escaleras y entre a dos de los tres ambientes.

Ninguno me convencia demasiado.

Hasta que llegue a la ultima.

Era una amplia recamara con un gran balcon.

La luz solar entraba a montones y se veia bastante comoda.

Los unicos muebles que tenia era una pequeña mesita y una silla.

Me sente en ella y apoye un libro que llevaba conmigo.

Me quede un rato leyendo hasta que de mi bolsillo saque mi baraja.

Mi vieja y querida baraja, la que tanta satisfacción me habia dado ayudandome a ganar cada uno de mis duelos.

En ocaciones llegaba a creer que mis monstruos tenian corazon, que podian sentir.

Puede que sea una estupida fantasia, pero me gusta vivir esa broma infantil.

Me quede alli un largo rato, meditando la nueva realidad que me esperaba: al dia siguiente debia comenzar en una nueva escuela.

Me aterraba el solo imaginar los cometarios que girarían en mi entorno, pero luego me cuestione...¿desde cuando me interesaba lo que llegaran a pensar de mi?...

Nunca me preocupé por causar una buena impresión, tener amigos o cuidar de mi imagen; no me interesaba y no empezaré ahora.

El colegio era para educarse y formase, no un centro social.

Estaba bastante ida en mi, hasta que una voz conocida me llamo: era mama, para que bajara a cenar.

Cuando regrese a la planta baja, me sorprendí al encontrar todo ordenado.

Si mal no recordaba, hacia unas horas todo era una montaña de cajas.

Limpie mis anteojos, tal vez el polvo impugnado en los lentes estuviera haciendo que viera mal.

"siempre pense que te veias mas bonita sin gafas, no se cual es tu empeño en usarlos si no los necesitas"

Su calido timbre me hizo voltear a sonreirle.

Alli estaba, dedicandome su calida mirada.

"te gusta"

"si todo quedo muy bien, lo hiciste tu sola?"

"claro, con tiempo y un poco de esfuerzo se pueden lograr grandes cosas"

Cuanta verdad habia en sus palabras.

Siempre trató de grabar cada palabra que dice, todo sus dichos tienen alguna enseñanza oculta.

En lo que restaba, compartimos una deliciosa cena en la que hablabamos de trivialidades y de los diferentes proyectos que cada una por su lado esperaba realizar.

Tambien comentabamos los descubrimientos que haciamos, aunque, sin querer, ella se emocionaba y terminaba dando un discurso de lo maravilloso que era su nuevo empleo y lo ansiosa que estaba por tener a su alcance una colección egipcia y demas cosas de esa naturaleza.

Desgraciadamente para mi, esa noche no me tocaria hablar.

Con un sentimiento de sopesar me retire de la cocina.

Arme una precaria cama y me recoste sobre ella.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, preparandome para lo que me tocaria en tan solo horas.

El esperado dia se hizo presente, dandome la bienvenida mas amarga que pude desear...

El despertador no habia funcionado, en consecuencia termine despertando mas tarde de los que acostumbraba.

Para empeorar las cosas mi uniforme aun no estaba preparado.

Que mas daba, ya no podia ser peor.

En medio de una carrera me aseaba, colocaba el uniforme y ataba mi cabello.

Tome mis libros, mochila, baraja y baje las escaleras.

Llevaba tanta prisa que ignoraba los cometarios de mi madre, podria pasarme un tren encima que no lo notaria, estaba concentrada en correr.

Por fortuna, la escuela no quedaba tan lejos.

Solo me tomo cinco minutos de recorrido desenfrenado chocando personas y perdiendo papeles en el camino.

Tome aire y pase por el gran porton.

Ya no habia marcha atrás, el largo pasillo que recorria me conducia a mi salon de clases.

Estaba dispersa del mundo que me rodeaba, actitud que se repetia muy a menudo.

Podria decirse que lo que paso a continuación fue un gran acto de torpeza de mi parte, aun me da pena recordarlo...pero aun asi es uno de los momentos mas maravillosos...

Quieres saber porque? Por que apareciste tu...

Como decia, iba enfrascada en mi mundo, cuando abruptamente soy retirada de él por un impacto que provoco que ambos cayeramos al piso y yo soltara mis libros, regandolos por todos lados.

"lo siento...dejame ayudarte" te disculpaste apenado mientras veias como recogia mis cosas.

"no tienes que disculparte, esto no hubiera sucedido si no fuera tan torpe"

Por fin nos habiamos reincorporado y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"toma" me tiendes mis libros.

"que..." reacciono.

"tus libros...ten" repites gentilmente.

"este...gracias"

Un silencio se formo en nuestro entorno.

"eres nueva? Nunca te habia visto por aquí"

"s-si"

Los nervios no me dejaban articular palabra.

"si lo deseas podria enseñarte la escuela durante el receso...soy Yugi Motou"

Fuiste el primero en ser amabre conmigo, a excepcion de mama claro...

"Yumi Shama..."

"es un gusto Yumi, estoy seguro que podriamos ser amigos" sonries.

"cla-claro"

Procure dar un paso que termino malogrado.

De mi bolsillo cayeron mis cartas.

Él las advirtió y luego me miro sorprendido.

"te gusta el duelo de monstruos?"

No supe cómo interpretar el tono de la pregunta.

Opte por juntarlas apresuradamente e irme, no sin antes musitar un ligero 'nos vemos despues'

Camine nos metros para después detenerme.

Hice la firme promesa de que si me volvias a dirigir la palabra efectuaria el cambio que venia prometiendo desde hace mucho.

La campana sono al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta del aula.

Un hombre de apariencia gentil la abre y me cede el paso.

Ingrese y me ubique frente a la clase.

Tal y como lo esperaba, una serie de miradas heladas se posaron sobre mi.

Era diferente, no solo por lo descuidada que me veia en comparación a las demas chicas, sino por el uniforme.

Mama le habia pedido un permiso especial al Director para que me dejara usarlo, quien accecio casi inmediatamente.

Recorri a todos con miedo, cuando un rostro conocido aparecio.

Me saludaba disimuladamente.

Sonrei.

Desee responder al gesto, pero lo vi imposible al notar que un muchacho rubio y otro castaño lo regañaban.

Se veia molesto.

La desilusión no tardo en llegar.

Después de todo...quien querria hablar con una persona como yo...

Luego de la presentacion pertinente, tome mi asiento asignado.

Lo que quedaba de las clases fueron largas, estaba acostumbrada a los calificativos de 'cerebrito', 'cuatro-ojos', nada lo suficientemente grave.

De manera insegura retiraba mi baraja cada vez que podia, para matar un poco el rechazo del que era victima.

Se que dije que cosas como esas no me afectaban, pero...algo dentro de mi pedia a gritos que por lo menos ese alguien especial me sonriera.

En instantes le dedicaba furtivos vistazos logrando algun que otro contacto visual.

Con eso me contentaba...

Como si hubieran pasado siglos, por fin sono la campana de salida.

Tome mis cosas y sali con prisa.

Ya me encontraba doblando la esquina cuando choco con un prominente pecho.

Por la inercia caigo al suelo y pierdo mis lentes.

"fijare por donde vas niña!" grita despectivamente.

Estaba bastante preocupada simulando no ver y que buscaba mis gafas, de esa forma pense que se iria, pero no fue asi.

"o pero miren quien esta aquí...la chica Shama" se burla pisando mi mano.

Al simple contacto comenzo a sangrar a causa de un cristal roto.

Mis anteojos estaban destrozados.

Contemplo con terror reprimido a mi agresor.

Era bastante grande por lo que no me atrevi a enfrentarlo.

Con miedo deslice mi mano herida hasta mi pecho y comence a llorar ocultando la mirada.

Noto mi sollozo y se aproximo a mi, tomandome del rostro intensamente.

"tomate esto como una bienvenida de mi parte preciosa...nos volveremos a ver"

Dicho esto se fue.

Ya era suficiente, no soportaba tantos desaires.

Temblaba mientras mi llanto se intensificaba, no tanto por el dolor que sentia físicamente, sino desahogando un sentimiento que venia guardandome desde hace mucho.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo paso antes de que un pañuelo blanco se posara cerca de mi rostro.

"ya no llores"

Esa voz se me hacia conocida...era...

"...Yugi..."

"lamento lo que te sucedió...se que es duro...pero ya no llores..." seca alguna de mis lagrimas y me ayuda a reincorporarme.

"gracias..." musite un poco mas calmada.

"no es nada..."

Sus facciones cambiaron a una de preocupación al notar sangre en mi ropa.

"que te paso en la mano" señala.

"eh..."

Era cierto, gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de la lastimadura.

"dame tu mano" ordena.

Dude un poco antes de tendérsela.

Rompio una tela y me vendo.

"no es bueno tener una herida expuesta, podria infectarse"

El contacto de sus dedos provoca un sonrojo muy evidente, pero por lo visto no lo noto.

Un silencio sepulcral se formado en nuestro entorno.

Cada palabra que salia de nuestras bocas era cada vez mas forsada, hasta que reuni el suficiente valor para formular una pregunta.

"que haces aquí...pense que hoy saldrias con tus amigos" pronuncie cabizbaja.

"es cierto, pero antes queria hablar contigo"

"conmigo?" repregunte .

"si...queria saber la razon por la que me dejaste solo en el pasillo luego de que se cayeran tus cartas"

"pues...yo...tenia vergüenza de lo que pudieras pensar..."

Ante esto, comenzaste a reir ligeramente.

Un pequeño calor nacia en mi pecho y te clave la mirada.

"te fuiste sin dejarme terminar...iba a decirte lo genial que me parecia que te gustara el duelo de monstruos"

Con esta revelacion, mi vergüenza aumento.

"de hecho es mi juego favorito...me gusta tanto no! aun mas que las matematicas" me mofo de mi misma mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

"necesitas que te acompañe a casa" le diste un giro inesperado a la conversación.

"por que?"

"por que...sin tus anteojos no creo que halles el camino de vuelta" tomas el armazon.

"acaso me estas tratando de ciega?" fingi enojo.

"no! es solo que pense bueno..." no sabia como justificarse.

"no te preocupes es broma...a decir verdad nunca los necesite, veo perfectamente sin ellos" sonrei divertida al ver su cara.

"entiendo" hace una pausa "te ves mas bonita sin ellos"

Quede pasmada y un nuevo sonrojo subio como si de un termómetro se tratase.

"bien...se me hace tarde asi que...que te parece si te presento a mis amigos mañana antes de la escuela, estoy seguro que les caeras muy bien, especialmente a Tea"

"me parece genial"

"de acuerdo! Nos vemos mañana a las 8 en la cafeteria en la esquina del colegio!" comienza a correr "nos vemos" saludo al fin alejandose.

Por mi parte lo saludaba con la mano con una sonrisa boba.

Cuando ya no lograba divisarlo en la lejania voltee y me dirigi a casa.

Ese era el empujon que necesitaba.

Tenia pensando cambiar radicalmente de una vez por todas, por él, por la primera persona que supo sonreirme y apreciarme por lo que era, y no acercarse para aprobar una materia curricular.

Apenas llegue, me encerre en mi habitación.

Todo estaba diferente de cómo lo habia dejado, mama habia dejado su huella limpiando y ordenando todo antes de irse hacia su primer dia de trabajo.

Le reste importancia y me meti en el baño.

Me quede mirandome al espejo por unos minutos.

Pude contemplar por primera vez lo arruinado que estaba mi cabello.

Busque en uno de los cajones del botiquín la tijera que solia descansar al lado de una cinta de tela.

Lo desate y cubrio la mitad de mi espalda como una alfombra negra, mientras mechones rubios comenzaron a alborotarse sobre mi frente.

Sin piedad emprendi la tarea de cortarlo.

Mechones caian al piso en un frenesi largo y continuado, hasta que me vi satisfecha.

En lo que resto del dia fui re-acomodando, reemplazando mi vieja ropa por la que siempre quise usar y sacar todos mis accesorios, como collares, brazaletes entre otras cosas.

Pasaron horas hasta que mi labor fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriendose.

Ya lista, me apresure para darle la bienvenida y la sorpresa.

"Yumi! Ya estoy en casa!"

Con sigilo, me coloque detrás y la asuste apoyando mis manos en su cintura.

"Ah! Yumi cuantas veces debo decirte que no ha-" se quedo muda al verme.

"hola mama"

"pero...que fue lo que te hiciste"

"pense que era tiempo de un cambio...acaso no te gusta"

Emplee el tono mas inocente que pude.

"no es eso...solo que...es tan repentino"

"lo se...pase de ser una tierna y timida estudiante a una darck amante del duelo de monstruos..."

"hija..."

No sabia que contestarme.

"no tienes idea del trauma psicologico que acabas de causarme...necesitare años de terapia para recuperarme de esta...o pobre de mi" me hacia la victima al mejor estilo Shackpeare.

Provoque una leve risilla de su parte.

"te ves preciosa" sonrie finalmente.

Luego del episodio, subimos a mi habitación en donde le señale las diferentes cosas que deberian ir para el atico.

Ese era el dia del nuevo comienzo.

Me sentia satisfecha y feliz, lo unico queme imaginaba era la cara de todos cuando me vieran.

Al dia siguiente me desperte antes que el despertador sonara.

Lo atribui tal vez a la ansiedad, o a que no dormi en toda la noche.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me arregle, desayune y parti para llegar puntual y no dejar a nadie esperando.

Al doblar la esquina, me lleve una sorpresa al encontrar a cuatros personas parabas frente a un café, dos de ellas estaban molestas y amenazaban con irse mientras las otras dos los detenian.

Suspire con desgano y me aproxime al grupo.

"hola a todos!" salude jovial.

Todos voltearon a mirarme.

"lo siento, te conozco" hablo la castaña.

"a mi su rostro me suena de algun lado" hablo el mas pequeño.

"orale pero que bonita" dijeron al unisono los restantes formando una ronda a mi alrededor.

"permitame presentarme...soy Joe Wheler" se presenta haciando poses graciosas.

"y yo soy Tristan" se señalo.

"jejeje el gusto es mio" reia.

"amigos...puede que este loco pero...esa chica no sera Yumi"

"eh" se quedaron mirandome.

En un minuto cayeron al piso de la impresión y se levantaron rapidamente.

"tu no puedes ser la 'cuatro-ojos' o si"

"aja"

"deberia darles vergüenza, tendrían que ser mas corteses" los agarra de la oreja

"hola Yumi yo soy Tea...Yugi nos ha hablado mucho de ti"

"lo mismo digo" retribui el gesto y me redirigi a quien en verdad me interesaba.

"que te sucede te quedaste callado"

"es que...me tomo un poco por sorpresa ese cambio tan drastico" recupero el habla.

"crees que es un poco exagerado" agarre la punta de mi falda y mostre mi atuendo.

"PARA NADA!" rodean mis hombros "de hoy en adelante puedes considerarnos tus amigos Yumi!"

"ja gracias Tristan"

"bien, por aquí...madame"

Me guian hasta el interior de la cafeteria y tomamos asiento.

Podria jurar que Tea y Yugi estaban desconcertados.

La hora que pase alli fue la mejor.

Reia y disfrutaba del coqueteo de mis nuevos amigos bajo los sermones de la otra chica presente y las timidas sonrisas del duelista.

El reto de la jornada escolar fue igual.

Recibia mucha atención de parte de mis compañeros de aula, mas de la que jamas tube.

Pasaba todo mi tiempo con Yugi y los demas, pude ver como iba formando parte del grupo en escasos momentos al ver todo lo que teniamos en comun.

Pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar.

Sono la campana y me despedia de ellos.

Seguia la misma rutina que la vez pasada esperando otro desenlace, aunque no llego.

Un agarre de mi antebrazo provoco que me detuviera.

El mismo bravucón de la otra vez volvia a amenazarme.

"que quieres ahora, no te hice nada asi que dejame en paz y largate" amenace sin saber de donde salieron esas palabras.

"valiente y contestataria, por eso me gustas tanto"

Me tomo por la cintura.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar de mis ojos.

Sentia miedo y no tenia idea de que haria conmigo, eso me paralizo por completo.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza.

De un instante al otro me encontraba sentada en el piso con el fortachón a mi lado.

"no deberias molestar a las personas mas debiles que tu" hablo una voz madura que no conocia.

"maldito desgraciado!" se levanto arremetiendo contra mi defensor proporcionandole un golpe en la cara seguido de otro hasta que se detuvo y volvio a caer inconsciente.

El involucrado se arrodillo.

No alcanzaba a distinguir nada por la distancia, asi que decidi romperla aproximándome a mi salvador.

"Y-Yugi..." susurre incredula a su lado "estas bien"

"si...no te preocupes no es nada"

Al estar cerca, un presentimiento se formo.

Estaba extraño, su voz y su mirada no eran las mismas, algo andaba mal, definitivamente ese no era él...

"ven vamos a mi casa"

"no hace falta"

"mira como estas, por lo menos dejame curarte"

Cerro sus ojos y medito.

"...esta bien..."

"bien, vamonos"

Con eso y caminando lentamente llegamos.

Subimos a mi recamara y le sugeri que se quedara sentado sobre mi cama, que no tardaria.

Y asi fue, fui al cuarto de junto y regrese con un botiquín.

Me sente frente a él cruzanda de piernas.

Comence a curarlo.

"tu casa esta llena de objetos antiguos" me sugirió.

"si, mama es egiptologa. Cuando era niña solia viajar muchas veces y traia un sin fin de objetos. Hace poco acepto un trabajo en el museo de esta cuidad y por eso nos mudamos. Lo hizo para pasar mas tiempo en casa. Siente una gran pasion por su trabajo, hasta el grado de aturdirme hablando todo el dia de Egipto" hago una pasusa "a veces tengo la sensación de que por mi culpa abandono lo que mas le gusta hacer"

"..."

"lo siento, no es mi intencion agobiarte con mis problemas"

"no es eso, habla muy bien de ti el ser sincera"

"gracias...ya termine"

"uh...gracias"

"no...descuida soy yo la que tiene que agradecerte, de no ser por ti y Yugi quien sabe que me habria pasado" remate por fin.

Lo deje boquiabierto.

"tu silencio me dice que mis sospechas son ciertas, tu no eres Yugi" sonrei amable.

"supongo que te debo una explicación"

"para nada, soy prácticamente una desconocida, estas no son el tipo de cosas que se comentan con cualquiera" dejo el botiquín a un lado.

"eres la segunda persona que se da cuenta"

"quien mas lo sabe"

"Tea fue la primera en percatarse...los demas tambien lo saben pero desde hace poco tiempo"

"ya veo"

"como lo supieste"

"me gustaria dar una explicación un tanto mas cientifica pero esa parte de mi ya se fue y no creo que venga al caso, solo lo presenti, por mas raro que parezca"

mire el reloj "pero mira que hora es, no tuve nocion del tiempo al estar hablando contigo, ya es tarde asi que...que te parece si te quedas a cenar" cambie le tema.

"claro"

"te espero abajo...y un consejo: escondelo si no quieres que mama te este encima toda la cena" refiendome a lo que fuese que estuviera colgando de su cuello.

"te refieres a mi rompecabezas?"

"si a eso mismo"

Sali y baje.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuche unos pasos.

"vamos¿" regreso a él ese tono dulce que tanto me gustaba.

"sip, nos esta esperando en la mesa ansiosa por conocerte"

Entramos a la cocina y nos encontramos con ella.

Se la veia emocionada.

"oh tu debes ser Yugi el nuevo amigo de mi hija!" se sobresalta "es un gusto soy Isis"

"un gusto señora soy Yugi Mouto"

"el gusto es mio"

Dicho esto sirvio la cena y no dejo ni un minuto a mi joven amigo, tal y como lo previ...

Solo una ocurrencia de ultimo momento lo salvo de la muerte segura.

"a que no adivinan lo que recibio el Museo hoy"

"no tenemos ni idea" contesta por ambos.

"una colección de la tumba de un Faraon que vivio hace 5.000 años, lo mas llamativo de todo es una tablilla de piedra tallada que relata una vieja batalla en la que se decidia el destino del mundo"

"que mas decia!"

Note el interes que tenia en el tema y me quede callada.

En el ambiente senti una poderosa esencia.

Podria jurar que a su lado aparecia la silueta de una persona.

Le reste importancia, tal vez era obra de mi imaginación.

"ese Faraón es muy parecido a ti...no dire mas, si te interesa tanto puedes ir a visitar la exhibición y verla con tus propios ojos"

"muchas gracias Sra" agradece "ya debo irme, si no llego pronto a casa mi abuelito podria precuparse"

"esta bien...Yumi acompañalo quieres"

"claro"

Nos preparamos y salimos en direccion a su casa.

El recorrido fue silencioso.

Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra.

Quedaban tan solo escasos metros para llegar cuando note que se quedaba atrás.

Voltee y me encontre con el Espiritu.

Lo mire confundida hasta que me hablo.

"como ya dije te debo una explicación"

"ya dije que no me de-"

"ni Yugi ni yo podremos estar tranquilos hasta que nos escuches"

"de acuerdo..." cedo al fin.

La situación no me gustaba para nada.

"se que esto te sonara difícil de creer pero yo fui hace 5.000 años un Faraón que goberno Egipto.

Por lo que tengo uso de razon salve al mundo de la completa destrucción y el destino me trajo de vuelta para volver hacerlo"

"..."

"cuando Yugi armo el rompecabezas libero la oscuridad que habia en su interior junto con mi espiritu que se encontraba dormido...ahi fue donde todo comenzo"

"El Rompecabezas del Milenio...acaso hay mas cosas de este tipo"

Ya estaba metida en el tema y sentia una gran curiosidad.

"si los hay, junto con el mio suman 7 en total"

"_y pensar que mama me comento de esto y ni le preste atención, le debo una disculpa"_

"recuerdas algo de tu pasado?"

"no...mi mente es un intrincado laberinto que ni yo mismo puedo descifrar, debe haber un secreto oculto muy poderoso" concluyo por fin.

Mi cabeza era un caos.

Mucha información por un dia.

Parecia que me habia metido en algo de tales proporciones que ni yo misma podia descifra, pero aceptaba el reto.

"gracias...por confiar en mi..." me le acerque hasta que nos separaron unos escasos centímetros "puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites..."

"gracias Yumi..."

"para que estamos los amigos sino para apoyarnos mutuamente..."

En eso, notamos que una de las luces de la casa se encendian y aparecia una silueta.

"ese es el abuelo de Yugi...si no entro se preocupara" comenzo a alejarse.

Me quede parada dandole la espalda.

"Faraón!" grite volteando rapidamente.

"uh..."

"buenas noches y hasta mañana"

"si..." asiente.

Regrese a mi casa esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Me tire a mi cama y tape mi cabeza con la almohada.

Esa noche puse en orden todas esas sensaciones nuevas que me recorrian y me di cuenta de algo: que amaba a Yugi por sobretodos las cosas y que estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa por el y por mis amigos...sobre el Faraón...aun no tenia definido nada...solo el tiempo lo diria...

Le di gracias al destino y apague la luz, esperando el mañana...

_**Y...que les parecio...muy malo...seh esa es la palabra, sobretodo el final, eso pasa por mi falta de creatividad soy muy mala...pues...si ustedes me dan su autorización, comenzaría a publicar mi fics la semana entrante.**_

_**Espero y recibo toda critica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar en la redaccion y demas...**_

**_No voy a suplicar R&R eso esta en ustedes en dejarlo o no...aunque me encantaria recibirlos para alargar la lista de "Personas que me desean la muerte" y si no son amenazas de muerte...me alentaria bastant ea seguir...yo opino que los rewies son la recompensa por el esfuerzo _**

_**Ta...como presiento que ya quieren que me calle...me retiro dando las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta cosa y a todos los que dejen R&R**_

_**Hasta la proxima!**_


	2. El comienzo de todo

_**Puff...nunca pense que recibiria 5 R&R O.O es todo un logro! Asi que aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a todas las personas que me leyeron verdaderamente me dan ganas de seguir haciendo lo que mas me gusta que es escribir **_

_**En otra materia de noticias...se suponia que seria un One-Short...pero como supongo que hay algunas cosas que quedaron sin explicar...me dare el lujo de continuarlo hasta llegar a la tematica del otro fics que estoy escribiendo y hacer de "Recuerdos" una especie de secuela o.o**_

_**seh...mas lata**_

_**Bueno...me dejo de lamentos y vamos al chapter D...**_

Ha pasado ya una semana desde todo aquello y estoy verdaderamente satisfecha.

La ciudad es muy bonita y verdaderamente me siento muy a gusto; la gente que vive aquí es muy amable y logre construir algo en ella que jamas pense que lograria: una amistad solida basada en el apoyo y el en cuidado mutuo.

A veces no se sabe quien cuida de quien...ya que para ser mas exactos ellos son los que cuidan que nada malo me pase, no es que sea una chica frágil, sino que debido a mi torpeza vivo en el suelo y metiendome en problemas, cosa que no me es muy agradable...pero ellos solo sonrien y me dicen que les doy una cuota de diversión en sus dias...no es mucho consuelo...

Como veia diciendo, llegar a la ciudad fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, aunque a veces no se decir con exactitud en que me meti al conocer a Yugi.

En este poco tiempo él me ha dejado entrar en su vida.

A pesar de todo, formamos una fuerte relacion, en la cual me revelo toda la situcion por la que transitaban, de cómo llego a armar el Rompecabezas y conocer al Faraon y convertirse en campeon duelista...

¿Cómo le podia tener tanta confianza a una persona que es prácticamente un extraño? Tal vez esta en su naturaleza, y no reniego de ello.

Caso contario es el Faraón...al parecer aun no confia plenamente en mi...ni siquiera las largas platicas logran bajar su guardia ¿No se sentira comodo con mi compañía? Quien sabe, solo él tiene la respuesta...

Tal vez todo esto de tener que salvar mundo y demas le ha dado una carga extra a su vida pero por el tiempo que llevo conociendolo no creo que algo como eso lo afecte...me gustaria que se sintiera tan gusto conmigo como yo con él...pero que se le va hacer...

Hablando de tener que salvar el mundo, hace unos pocos dias me entere que el Presidente de Kaiba Cord. organizo un torneo de duelo de monstruos en el que reunia a los mejores duelistas para decidir quien era el mejor del mundo...

Joey me comento que solo lo hace para poder llamar la atención y llenar mas su ego de niño rico, pero se contrapone completamente con el relato de Tea sobre la vez en la que fue al museo con el Faraón y se encontraron con una extraña mujer que digo que lo habia organizado para recolectar las tres cartas de los dioses egipcios y que debia participar...demasiado complicado para mi...

Muchas cosas pasaron en una semana...sin duda mi vida dio un giro de 360º...

"COMO QUE NO PAREZCO EN LA LISTA! TIENE QUE ESTAR MI NOMBRE! ES JOSEPH WHELER BUSCA BIEN AMIGO!" gritaba Joey furioso al empleado que se encargaba de repartir los discos de duelo.

Todos los mirabamos apenados sin saber que decir, solo la repentina interrupcion logro calmar el escandalo.

"lo siento Sr. tiene razon! Aquí esta su nombre" se disculpa cediendole un disco de duelo.

"lo ve se lo dije, solo debia revisar bien esa computadora suya"

"disculpen las molestias ocacionadas...gracias por su atención"

Comenzamos a caminar por vereda en direccion a la tienda de juegos.

"que es eso Yuugi" pregunte señalando unas extrañas cartas transparentes.

"son cartas localizadoras, según me dijeron, si quiero pasar a la final necesitare de 6 cartas como estas" las mira y se redirige a mi "y dime Yumi...como es que no participas en el torneo"

"eh...yo?"

"eso seria buena idea nunca te he visto pelear apuesto que eres muy buena"

"gracias Joe pero verdaderamente no soy tan buena...juego por diversión"

"bien como tu digas"

Tea iba detrás nuestro con una expresión preocupada.

"Tea que te pasa te noto ida"

"eh...no me sucede nada Tristan es solo que estoy un poco cansada"

"tu cansada...si no hemos hecho nada que pudiera cansarte"

"estoy cansada y ya...ademas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer no es asi Yumi..." me guiña el ojo para que le siga la corriente.

"este si! Estamos muyyy ocupadas asi que sera mejor que nos vayamos!"

Comence a avanzar mas rapido para tratar de alejarme mas tropiezo con una persona y caigo al piso.

"que tal si te fijas mejor por donde caminas niña!"

"lo siento... es que no me fije muy bien por donde caminaba"

Este seguia mirandome despectivamente.

"oye...podrias ser un poco mas cortes y ayudarla a levantarse" le recrimina Tea.

"o...pero por lo que veo viene acompañada con la banda de torpes"

La familiaridad con la que hablaban se me hacia extraña.

"o pero que grata sorpresa encontrarnos contigo Niño Rico"

"no tengo deseos ni tiempo de pelear contigo cachorro asi que deja de labrar y cierra tu hocico quieres?"

"a quien le estas llamando cachorro!"

"Joey por favor calmate" lo detiene "y Kaiba...por favor no le des mas razones para enfadarse"

"mira Yugi, si estoy aquí es porque estoy supervisando la entrega de mi tecnología...no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes"

"eso veo" sonrie.

"y dime una cosa..."

"que?"

"quien es esa enana con la choque hace un rato?" me señala y un rubor intenso subio a mi rostro.

"ah...ella es Yumi Shama llego a la cuidad hace poco"

"Yumi Shama...mmm...interesante"

Abre el maletin que llevaba y me cede su contenido.

"este es un disco de duelo y tu carta localizadora, bienvenida al Torneo de Ciudad Batallas"

"que! Espera Kaiba yo...no puedo" tartamudee.

"que sucede...acaso no tienes la suficiente valentía como para enfrentar un duelo...no demostrabas lo mismo antes"

"pero es que ahora..."

"nada de peros...te quiero en mi torneo y asi se hara"

"no puedes obligarla a que entre si no quiere"

"si yo fuese tu lo pensaria dos veces, esta chica es campeona regional y la quiero en mi torneo" me mira "es la mejor forma de poder enfrentarte...disculpa que haya suçido tan grosero al principio"

Dejo a todos palidos.

"soy Seto Kaiba"

"gracias Kaiba..."

"dime Seto...si necesitas algo solo llamame de acuerdo"

"claro"

Me saluda y se va.

"que...fue eso..." suspiro.

"que fue que?"

"eso...ese niño rico nunca fue tan amable con nadie"

"a mi me parecio muy educado y no parece mala persona"

"solo espera a conocerlo y veras"

Y asi transcurrio el resto de la tarde...

Ya terminada nuestra jornada, Yugi y yo nos fuimos por nuestro lado.

"que dia mas agitado" musite esbozando una sonrisa.

"no sabia que fueras campeona duelista...no me lo dijiste"

"solo que no lo concidere importante, solo fue un campeonato...ingrese por que mi madre me inscribió, luego de eso Pegasus me invito a su torneo pero decline la oferta...esa clase de vida no va conmigo...ademas...tenia cosas mas importantes"

"si hubieras ido nos hubieramos conocido antes..."

"si..."

"fue una verdadera lastima..."

"te parece? No me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, no hubiera durado mucho"

"te equivocas, lo haces muy bien"

"no mientas...si siempre que jugamos pierdo"

"me das una fuerte pelea, verdaderamente me cuesta mucho ganarte, eres buena en serio"

"no es cierto"

"que si!"

Se para y me mira los ojos.

"por que tanto empeño en intentar convencerme..."

"este...yo..."

"no importa dejalo asi..." obvio avanzando.

"me haria sentir mas seguro si se que estas alli...digo..."

Me detengo en seco y volteo a mirarlo.

Un color rojo cubria su rostro mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Se ve tan lindo que me dan deseos de correr y abrazarlo...

"gracias" musite dedicandole una sonrisa.

"por que?"

"por ser mi amigo, por comprenderme y dejarme entrar en tu vida" me agache un poco y mire el rompecabezas que colgaba en su cuello "y tengo algo que decirle a cierto desconfiado que esta alli dentro" me mofo "siempre que necesites hablar estare alli para escucharte...y no te hagas el desentendido que se que me escuchas!"

Me ergi nuevamente y volvi a mirarlo.

"y por sobre todo...gracias por darme esta oportunidad" sonrio finalmente dandole un beso en la mejilla y entrando a mi casa dejandolo solo y desconcertado.

Desde la ventana de mi habitación observe como se marchaba.

Me tire en mi cama y abrace la almohada...tenia el presentimiento que cosas muy extrañas comenzarían a suceder, mas decidi ignorarlas...no podia ser tan negativa...

Me dormi esperando el agitado dia que esperaria a continuación...

_**Corto y chafa xDDDD pero mi inspiración llego hasta aquí...**_

_**Actualizare una vez a la semana asi puedo hacer algo periodico y evitar que esto se me junte con la escuela y luego desesperarme lll lo digo por que aprendi mi leccion de la manera difícil...**_

_**Un pequeño adelanto xDDDD**_

"_mama espera!" gritaba tratando de alcanzarla._

"_que sucede Yumi"_

"_quiero...ir...contigo a esa charla...que daras en el museo" hablaba entre bocanadas de aire._

"_desde cuando te interesa a ti Egipto"_

"_desde siempre...es solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de darme cuanta antes..."_

"_esta bien" acepta poco convencida "pero si te duermes considerate carne de Seth"_

"_entendido señora" _

_**Es es la parte mas importante de todo el proxio chapter xD, en el que comienzo con los Yugi/Yami pov´s, quiero dar mas hincapié en estos personajes...**_

_**Me dejo de palabrerias y desde ya muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fics y dejan R&R...**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Acortando lazos

_**se oye la musica del Aleluya **_

_**Ya...no empezare lamentándome como siempre .. sino que diciendo que este es un milagro...tercer chapter no lo puedo creer nunca pense llegar hasta aquí o .o más teniendo en cuenta que soy nueva...me esforzare en terminarlo y cubrir expectativas...desde ya muchas gracias por leer el fics que tanta satisfacción me da - y por dejar rewies me hacen muy feliz - aprendi de esta manera que eso motiva mucho -**_

_**Bueno...como aquí comenzamos lo importante o mal menos eso quiero creer o .o aclarare algo por las dudas...**_

"lalalalalala**" _hablan los personajes._**

"_lalalalalala**" habla Atem **_

_lalalalala**... pensamientos**_

_**...negrita... conversión telefonica**_

_**NA:(NA:) notas de autora **_

_**Con todo cubierto...pasemos al fics...nos vemos mas abajo D**_

Acortando lazos

Flash Bang

_Yumi POV´S_

_El reloj daba la medianoche..._

_No podia dormir a causa de que repentinos pensamientos asotaron mi mente._

_Tenia un hueco en mi estomago y me sentia triste...sabia la razon..._

_En la tarde Tea habia salido con Yuugi, no me dijo la razon, nada más que él se lo habia pedido y que cuando acabaran me llamaria...a pesar de la preocupación que siento, prefiro no averiguarlo..._

_El telefono comenzo a sonar._

_Hundi mi rostro en la almohada esperando que atendieran, pero recorde que mama pasaria esa noche afuera por el trabajo._

_Me levante pesadamente y conteste._

"_Familia Shama..." conteste con la voz apagada._

_**...hola Yumi?...**_

"_si ella habla..."_

_Mi estado no me permiria computar muy bien lo que decian del otro lado._

_**...siento si te desperte pero necesitaba hablarte...**_

"_no te preocupes...de todos modos no podia dormir" _

_**...recuerdas que hoy saldria con Yuugi?...**_

_...acaso hacia falta recordarmelo..."claro recuerdo que me dijiste algo al respecto"...y hacerme sentir aun mas miserable..._

_**...fuimos al museo y nos encontramos con una mujer que nos dijo algo verdaderamente importante...**_

"_uhm..." aun continuaba dormida_

_**...es respecto a Yuugi y Yami...**_

_...Yami?? quien es ese.. "aja...con Yuu..." consegui reaccionar "que sucede con Yuugi!"_

_Cuando se trataba de él, enseguida me ponia alerta._

_**...Yami me hizo prometer que no te diria nada, pero siento que debes saberlo, tarde o temprano vas a enterarte...**_

"_Tea, no te entiendo...quien es Yami?" pregunte curiosa._

_**...ups...olvide que no lo sabias, Yami es el espiritu del rompecabezas, sali con él hoy... **_

_Mi mente trabajaba por procesar toda la información._

_...genial! Él tenia nombre y yo ni enterada... (NA: uno nunca sabe los efectos que puede tener la irrigación sanguínea baja - .- todos estamos un poco susceptibles si no dormimos bien...)_

_**...Yumi estas ahí?...**_

"_eh! si lo siento, me fui jejejejeje" me disculpe "sera mejor que no me digas nada, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi"_

_**...eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo ocultarte nada, y mas si es algo relacionado con Yuugi, sabiendo lo mucho que te preocupas por él...**_

"_me parece que cosas como esas no le importan mucho" baje la mirada._

_**...Yumi...** parecio sentir mi tristeza **...antes que todo eres mi amiga y no soportaria verte triste... **_

"_gracias..." _

_La conversación se estaba yendo del curso y tenia que retomarse._

_**...recuerdas cuando llegaste?...**_

"_como olvidarlo" esboce una sonrisa recordando aquello._

_**...pues...ese dia Yuugi habia sido dado de alta del hospital...**_

"_del...hospital...que le paso?" _

_**...antes de que llegaras, un hombre condujo a Yuugi hasta una bodega abandonada para tener un duelo y arrebatarle el rompecabezas del milenio.**_

**_Como era de esperarse, Yuugi le gano, pero como su contrincante no soporto perder, desarmo el rompecabezas y prendio fuego el lugar._**

_**Fue una suerte que Joey y Tristan llegaran justo a tiempo para sacarlo, sino no sabemos que hubiera pasado...**_

"_..." no sabia que decir._

_**...todo eso tuvo una explicación, ese sujeto estaba siento controlado por el verdadero causante de todo esto. Quiere adueñarse del poder del Faraón y de las tres cartas de los Dioses Egipcios para poder conquitar el mundo...**_

"_cartas...de los dioses egipcios?" _

_**...no sabria decirte mucho salvo que Kaiba organizo un torneo para obtenerlas y esa es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Faraón bueno...tu ya sabes...**_

"_si, entiendo, gracias Tea"_

_Era conciente que siempre podia contar con ella para todo._

**_...siento nuevamente si te cause problemas, es que necesitaba hablar... _**

"_ya dije que no tengo nada que disculparte...al contrario..."_

_**...no hay de que...** hizo una pausa **...nos vemos luego...**_

"_si...nos vemos luego" colgue._

_Me quede en esa posición mientras ocultaba la mirada._

"_Yuugi..." musite caminando a mi habitación..._

_Yami POV´S_

_Regresaba a la casa pasada, luego de haberme despedido de Tea._

_Habia sido un dia agitado, lleno de sorpresas, en el que se formularon mas preguntas que respuestas._

_Me sente en la cama._

"_fue un buen dia depuse de todo, con eso tenemos una pista valiosa"_

_Hablaba Yuugi desde mis adentros._

"_puede que tengas razon" hago un pausa "se tal Marik no se saldra con la suya"_

"_sea como sea, pero debemos ganar ese torneo"_

_Continuaba muy pensativo tratando de atar cabos._

"_que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo Faraón?" volvio a interrumpir._

"_es solo que...esa lapida"_

"_la que relata tu pelea contra el hechicero, si mal no recuerdo Yumi me comento que sabia leer jeroglificos, y su madre es la encargada de la exhibición, podriamos pedirle ayuda"_

"_no lo creo, recuerda lo que dijo Ishizu, ademas quiero involucrar a la menor cantidad de gente posible en esto, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz ese loco"_

"_lo habia olviado" se apena mi amigo "no me gustaria que alguno de nuestros maigos salga lastimados" _

_Me levanto y me acerco a la ventana._

"_espero que todo salga bien"_

Fin flash bang

**General POV´S**

9:50 AM

Un desayuno precario estaba servido sobre la mesa para un chica que se encontraba acurrucada sobre su silla durmiendo y sosteniendo un vaso de jugo.

Los recuerdos de los dias anteriores no la dejaron dormir, por lo que su apariencia era deplorable.

Unas marcadas ojeras adornaban su rostro.

**Yumi POV´S**

Nunca pense estar en este estado, parecia una muñeca de trapo desechada.

¿Por qué me sentia tan triste?

Esa pregunta fue inmediatamente desechada por intentar recordar de donde habia escuchado el nombre Ishizu, me sonaba y demasiado.

Mi siesta es interrumpida por un suave golpeteo en mi hombro.

"acaso no pudiste dormir bien?" me pregunta con su too suave.

"con decirte que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche lo resumo" (NA: como dije hasta la mas dulce de las chicas tienen mal humor si estan mal dormidas - .-tan irritables xD)

Daba gracias a que estabamos de vacaciones, (NA: mi explicación para eso de que no van a la escuela xD) sino era seguro que acabaria dormida en clase (NA: y acabaria con su perfecto expediente escolar xD Lif: podrias callarte)

"seria mejor que vayas a dormir, no se te ve bien"

"lo tendre en cuenta" levante el rostro "ya te vas?"

"si...hoy tendre que exponer mi tesis frente a un Consejo y dar una charla sobre la lapida que trajo a Srita. Ishtar"

"que te vaya bien entonces"

"gracias hija, nos vemos mas tarde"

Sale.

Apoye mi mento en la mesa en señal de pereza y repetia las palabras de mama.

"...lapida...charla...Ishtar..."

Reaccione y me levante de golpe.

"CLARO!" me sobreslate olvidando todo mi cansancio.

Tome mi chaleco y sali corriendo lo mas rapido que pude para tratar de lanzarla.

Me llevaba por lo menos cuatro cuadras de distancia, asi que opte por llamar su atención para que se detuviera.

"mama espera!"

No note una piedra que habia en el camino y tropece.

"hija! Que sucede" se me acerco ayudandome a pararme.

"quiero...ir...contigo a esa charla...que daras en el museo..." hablaba entre bocanadas de aire.

"desde cuando te interesa Egipto"

"no...no lo se...acaso no puedo ver de que se trata del trabajo de mi madre" utilice el tono mas inocente que podia intentando no pensar en el ardor que sentia en mis rodillas.

"esta bien" acepta poco convencida "pero si te duermes considerate carne de Seth"

"entendido señora" comence a sonrojarme y razcar mi cabeza.

"ah...hija que hare contigo" esboza una sonrisa y comenzamos nuestra marcha.

**Yuugi POV´S**

"YA LLEGUE!"

"hola Yuugi que bueno que llegas, hace unos minutos corto Joey para avisate que se encontrarian en el Parque Domino a las 10:00"

"genial! Gracias!" levante un brazo en señal de aprobación y comence a subir las escaleras.

"oye por que tantan prisa?"

"no sucede nada, es solo que quiero alistar mi baraja para el torneo de mañana"

"muchachos" oi que susurraba antes de que entrara a mi habitación.

Habia salido en la mañana para poder hablar con la Sra. Shama sobre la lapida que se encontraba en el museo, peor para mi buena o mala suerte no habia nadie en la casa.

"al menos no tuve que cruzarmela"

"_por que dices eso aibou?"_

"es que...por alguna razon no me atrevo a hablarle, de alguna manera siento que le estoy mintiendo"

Me acerque a los cartas y las lleve a la cama.

"bien...a trabajar" musite comenzando a acomodarlas.

**Yumi POV´S**

"Oh! Pero que grande que es!"

"si esto te sorprende espera a ver el gran museo de El Cairo! Esto no nada comparado con las reliquias que hay alli!"

A mi pesar y tal como lo previ "La fiebre egipcia" se asomaria para torturar mis pobres oidos.

Luego de hacerme un itinerario completo de los ultimos hallazgos en los templos de Karnak y Luxor, fui rescatada por un señor ya avanzado en edad, que parecia arqueólogo.

"nos deleita con su visita Sra. Shama, podria darnos el honor de ofrecernos una vivita guiada?" fue lo unico a lo que preste atención.

Se veia dudosa pero acepta.

"te molestaria si nos encontramos en una hora en la Sala de Conferencias?" culpa habia en su tono.

"para nada" sonrie "ire por ahí a ver que cosas hay"

Nos echamos un ultimo vistazo y nos fuimos cada una por nuestro lado.

Recorri un pasillo hasta llegar a una intercepción.

Como no conocia muy bien el lugar, busque algun letrero que me señalara de que se trataba.

Por sobre la entrada habia uno escrito en jeroglificos.

"oh no..." resople con amargura "estare al menos una hora para comprender lo que dice"

Me concentre en el, tratando de recordar las lecciones que me habian dado.

"Reliquias de la Tumba del Faraón Anonimo" finalice.

Cuando enfoque mi vista a un costado, note que habia una traducción al japones e ingles.

Si tan solo prestara algo mas de atención...

Entre y me dislumbre por la variedad de tesoros.

Mire mi reloj.

"aun faltan 50 minutos, no me hara daño recorrer este lugar"

Comence a recorrer todos los vitrales hasta que detengo mi paso.

Habia uno en especial que llamaba mi atención.

Era una caja de cristal que en su interior guardaba una caja de oro grabada delicadamente.

Otro hermoso objeto de oro con forma de ala descansaba dentro de esta.

Tenia la sensación de que tuve uno de esos y que tenia un gran valor sentimental.

Me quede como en trance un rato, hasta que...

"si lo deseas, puedo sacarlo para ti"

Una voz femenina en mi espalda me saca de mi ensimismamiento y me hace voltear rapidamente.

Del susto, casi caigo sobre la caja de seguridad.

"lo siento no quise asustarte"

"este...yo..."

La mire fijamente y no pude evitar notar que portaba un extraño collar.

"te gusta no?"

"que...?"

"lo que esta en exhibición...te gusta" repitio.

"me gusta mucho, me encantaría tener un como ese" deje salir sin pensarlo,

Abrio el escaparate y lo extrajo.

"ten...es tuyo" lo tiende.

"lo siento! Pero no puedo aceptarlo! Es una reliquia y yo..."

"traje este Nefer hasta aquí exclusivamente pata ti" dio seriamente.

"como?" me sobresalte.

"el destino te trajo hasta aquí este dia" se me acerco y lo coloco en mi oreja izquierda "las alas del gran dios Ra brillan y protegen por toda la eternidad"

"disculpame pero no he entendido muy bien que es lo que quisiste decir con el destino"

"por lo que veo tienes un poco de la obstinación de Kaiba" cierra sus ojos "ven acompañame"

Se adelanto e hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Lo dude por un momento pero no tenia nada que perder.

Me condujo hasta una gran habitación contigua, donde descansaban dos lapidas de piedra.

Al verlas a la lejania, me aproxime a ellas.

El ultimo sonido que escuche fue el de una puerta cerrandose.

"ahora comprendes un poco mas las cosas?"

"si..." levante mi vista con tristeza hacia las dos figuras talladas "aunque a decir verdad no me sorprende lo mas minimo"

"la lapida relata una feroz batalla que el faraón lucho contra un hechicero para preservar la paz en Egipto y el mundo...para evitar que sus poderes cayeran en malas manos, los sello hasta que alguien fuese capaz que rearmar el Rompecabezas y liberarlas junto su espiritu, ya que estaba escrito que el mal de hace 5.000 años volveria a amenazar"

"jejeje ya veo por que Kaiba y Yuugi se las llevan tan mal..." pose mi mano sobre la gélida roca y cerre los ojos.

Unas borrosas imágenes se me mostraron de un antiquisima lucha.

No distingui nada, solo eran una aglumeracion de imágenes apiladas y sin sentido.

Pude persibir un alarido de dolor...

Abri los ojos de golpe y me fui un poco para atrás.

"viste algo que te incomodo?"

"explica que esta pasando..." rogue.

"lo entenderas con el tiempo" se me acerco y tomo mis hombros "ten cuidado, mi collar del milenio me muestra un futuro negro para ti...cuidate se lo que te dijo"

"tratare" asenti "no quiero ser grosera pero...debo ir a la conferencia de mi madre"

"ve..." me cede el paso y me retiro.

Pude llegar 5 minutos antes antes de que comenzara.

"Yumi! Hija! Te tardaste mucho..estaba a punto de ir a buscarte"

"l-l-lo siento..."

"no te ves bien" se agacha a mi altura "olvida la charla ve a casa a descansar"

"estoy bien...puedo quedar-"

"es una orden" se puso seria "esperame en casa, llegare para la cena"

No hice otra cosa que obedecer.

Camine sin rumbo por unas cuadras.

Cuando puse los pies sobre la tierra, me di cuenta que estaba frente a la casa de Yuugi.

Lo medite un segundo y toque la puerta de la tienda...

**Yuugi POV´S**

"YA ESTA CASI LISTO" festeje con jubilo al ver mi baraja casi terminada "solo dos cartas mas y..."

Saque a la Maga Oscura y me la quede mirando.

Un sonrojo parecio en mi rostro.

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de despejar de los pensamientos que tenia.

Tocan la puerta.

"Yuugi! Tienes visita!·

"que pase abuelito!"

La puerta se abre y como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, aparecio.

"mucha gracias Sr.Motto"

"cualquier cosa que necesitan me la piden...los dejare solos"

Tenia vista fija en la puerta que se cerraba.

**General POV´S**

Se podia apreciar completamente el accesorio nuevo que traia.

El Faraón al verlo quedo con la sensación de haberlo visto en algun lado, acompañado de una sensación de nostalgia.

**Yuugi POV´S**

Estaba confundido, desde cuando me apenaba verla en pollera y remeras cortas, si siempre que saliamos Tea y ella vestian prácticamente igual...pero a pesar de eso, enrojeci.

Note que dirigio su mirada a mi.

"se que quedamos en vernos mañana, pero pasaba por aquí y buen-" callas uçy te sientas enfrentandome "te sientes bien?"

"po-por que lo preguntas"

"es que...estas todo sonrojado y no dejas de temblar"

Por mas que intentaba no podia controlarm.

"estoy perfectamente! Es solo que tengo un poco de calor jejejeje" me excuse.

Me miro poco convencida y poso su mano sobre mi frente y luego en la suya.

"uhm..." la vi dudar.

Nunca me espere lo que hizo acontinuacion.

Se me acerco mas y poso sus labios sobre mi frente (NA: eso lo hacian mis maestras cuando era niña xD dicen que los labios son mas sensibles al calor xD y bueno lo quise usar para el chiste) dejando mi cara pocos centimentros de su busto.

Era demasiado para mi...intentando no rosar nada tape mi nariz para evitar una posible hemorragia.

Me alivie al ver que se habia separado.

"al parecer estas afiebrado"

Si tan solo supiera la verdadera razon de todo...se enfadaria...quizas si...

Comenzo a levantar la musculosa que traia.

"Yumi basta ya te dije que estoy bien!"me resistia.

"tu temperatura no indica lo mismo"

Tome sus muñecas y provoque que se fuera un poco mas abajo mientras luchabamos.

Casi muero al ver la puerta abierta y a mi abuelo que no cabia de asombro.

Comprendi lo que estaba pensando y la pose comprometida en la que estabamos y me separe rapidamente.

"no...no es lo que parece"

"perdon si...interrumpi" se va.

Un silencio incomodo comenzo a reinar.

Cada uno en extremos diferentes de la cama mirando el piso, rojos de vergüenza.

"este..." articule sin saber que decir "como fue tu dia"

"pues...aburrido, no se pueden hacer muchas cosas en un museo" puso especialmente énfasis en la ultima palabra como queriendome hacer saber algo y entendi o que me quiso decir.

"como te enteraste"

"eso no importa...cuando pensabas decirme"

"Yumi...entiende, pensaba decirtelo pero no ahora"

"hasta cuando pensabas esperar, hasta que todo sea tan evidente que no quede otra que explicarlo"

"no es eso! Es peligroso y no quiero involucrarte!"

"Tea y los demas lo saben, pense que me tenias confianza" sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

"no puedes hacer tanto escandalo por algo tan tonto"

"tonto? Me preocupo por ti! Si algo te pasara yo..."

"no me pasara nada...pero por favor...no te enfades pero quiero pedirte que te vayas..." pedi ya cansado de la situciaon.

"entiendo..." oculto su mirada "ya me voy"

Salio corriendo.

"_hiciste lo correcto..."_

"lo se"

No estaba del todo convenido pero era mejor asi.

**General POV´S**

Llego a su casa y apoyo su cuerpo contra la puerta.

Se dejo caer hasta sentarse.

"idiota..." susurro ocultando la mirada y sonriendo con falsedad mientras sus mejillas se empapaban de lagrimas...

**_Agradezco a mi hermana por escribir el chapter mientras yo estaba en examenes xD el final me ayuda un poco a no usar a Yumi por uno o dos chapters xD_**

**_Este esta fatal lo se xD edite muchas partes especialmente en la parte en la que llego Yumi a la casa de Yuugi, siempre quise hacer algo como eso pero eso, perdon por usarlo a él pero si se muere de sonrojo por que Rebbeca lo abraza piensen en alguna situación como esa xD_**

_**Pido perdon por eso...**_

_**Desde ya un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen y dejan R&R, la proxima vez comenzare a contestarlos **_

_**Hasta la proxima!**_


	4. Es hora del duelo!

_**(Musica del Aleluya)**_

_**Seh! Aleluya Señores 8D Cuarto Chapter y entregado antes de cumplida la semana!!**_

_**Pero no fue por que mi creatividad estubiera al maximo...al contrario, estoy enfrentado un problema fisico por lo que no podre escribir por casi un mes asi que le pedi a Lifheith que se hiciera cargo hasta que me mejore, solo sera por tres chapteres en adelante asi que espero no se molesten la historia seguira su curso como lo esperado, no habran cambios en el argumento ya que le di las instrucciones necesarias - solo espero que no les moleste el cambio de autor temporalmente traten a Yami con amor si D? (asi le digo a Lif x) Yami xD) y se esta enterando por este medio asi que no me mates ;O; tiene explicación te quiero nena ;O;**_

_**Vamos al fics...hablaremos mas abajo D**_

Es Hora del Duelo!

**General POV´S**

El esperado dia haba llegado.

La cuidad habia sido plagada por los mejores duelistas del mundo y todos tenian un solo objetivo: llegar a la final y ganar el torneo, tan simple como eso, aunque para uno de ellos era más un deber que por el solo echo de participar.

Un chico iba caminando con una expresión preocupada hacia el lugar de encuentro acordado con sus amigos.

Para frente a unos bancos y se sienta a esperar cruzado de brazos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que su atención fuese llevada a un grito lejano.

"Yuugi!!! Aquí!" hablaba animado agitado su mano.

Se acerco hasta él.

"tanto tiempo sin vernos viejo, como has estado?" pregunto con su animosidad de siempre.

"bien...eso creo"

"por que tan caido? Si es por ese lunatico no te preocupes, cuando lo encuentres le patearas el trasero" trato de animarlo (NA: vaya forma de dar animos xD)

"no es eso lo que me preocupa Joey, lo que pasa es..."

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la recepcion de imagen del organizador del Torneo.

"Bienvenidos duelistas al Torneo de Ciudad Batallas"

Todos llevaron su atención a la gran pantalla que estaba frente a ellos.

"los reuni este dia a todos ustedes para decidir quien es el mejor duelista y decidir quien sera el proximo campeon del mundo" hizo una pausa "el mecanismo sera sencillo, cada uno recibio junto a su disco de duelo una carta localizadora. Si pierden un duelo esta debera ser cedia al vencedor junto a una pequeña regla que agregue para hacer esto mas interesante, tambien perderan la carta mas rara de su mazo"

Con esta revelación comenzaron a vociferar.

"pero quien se cree que es Kaiba, si pierdo un duelo arruinare toda mi baraja" se queja Joey apretando un puño.

"desde este momento, se dara comienzo oficialmente a los duelos!" concluyo acabando con la transmisión.

El ambiente rebosaba de animos por comenzar y ver quien seria el primero.

El Faraón no se movia de su lugar, mientras miraba como Joey inspeccionaba el lugar.

"veamos...quien sera la primera victima de gran Joey Wheler" decia con una mano en la frente y mirando a todas direcciones.

"oh vaya, que gusto me da verte" lo interrumpio una voz en su espalda.

"quien ha osado interru-" callo al ver de quien se trataba.

"que sucede, te comio la lengua un raton? O solo es por que aun no olvidaste el duelo que te gane" hablo burlonamente.

"callate! Hiciste trampa!"

"que esta sucediendo" hace por fin acto de presencia.

"Yuugi este es el sujeto encapuchado que me saco mi Dragon Negro de Ojos Rojos" (NA: lo se, debi aclararlo antes, pero me parecio mejor asi P mas natural)

"eres un cazador raro que envio Marik no es asi!"

"vaya pero que suspicaz eres, creo que de esa manera tendre que ahorrarme las presentaciones e ir directo al grano" sonrie confiado "Yuugi Motto, en nombre del Amo Marik te desfio a un duelo!" lo señala.

"siempre estoy listo para enfrentarlos" con expresión decidida mientras preparaba su disco de duelo. (NA: cuando lea esto Lif se muere)

"bien...prepate para perder a tu Mago Oscuro y el Rompecabezas del Milenio" dice por ultima vez antes de dejar una distancia prudencial para llevar a cabo el enfrentamiento.

Los puntos de vida se activaron.

"AL DUELO!!!!"

**Tea POV´S**

Me encontraba parada frente a la estacion Domino.

Tristan estaba retrazado, se suponia que nos encontrariamos para poder ir con los demas, pero no llegaba, seguramente se olvido por estar en el hospital con Serenity.

Le reste importancia, después de todo, nos veriamos mas tarde y era mejor que le hiciera compañía a la hermana de Joey.

Resople con molestia antes de levantar la mirada.

Cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que Yumi caminaba por la acera de enfrente con la cabeza gacha y llevaba puesto su disco de duelo.

¿No se suponia que debia estar con Yuugi y Joey?

Con gran alegria cruze la calle y corri un poco para alcanzarla.

"YUMI!"

Al instante volteo a mirarme sorprendida.

"Tea que haces aquí?"

"lo mismo deberia decirte yo a ti, que haces TU aquí?"

"es que...se me hizo tarde y dime...donde esta Tristan?" miro curiosa detrás de mi "pense que quedaron en encontrarse para ir al torneo luego"

"se suponia, seguramente debe estar en el hospital con Serenity"

"ya veo...y hablando de Serenity...como esta ella?"

"por lo que me contaron la operación fue un éxito, solo resta la recuperacion"

"que bueno, me alegro"

El tono que empleaba para hablarme era muy apagado, se la notaba decaida.

Me propuse animarla y esperar a que ella misma me dijera lo que le sucede.

"pero que hacemos todavía paradas aquí! Hay un torneo al que debes ir!" la tome del brazo derecho.

"Tea me lastimas" me pidio.

"lo siento" la solte para darme cuenta que debajo del brazalete que traida en el ante brazo estaba vendado "que fue lo que te sucedió"

"no lo se, cuando desperte ya estaba asi, sangraba mucho y como pude lo vende, me puse esto para que mama no lo notara"

Mire como ajustaba los vendajes y acomodaba el brazalete.

"ahora si podemos irnos" sonrio.

"si"

No tardamos mucho al llegar al Parque, central del torneo.

"bien...ya estamos aquí" sentencie feliz.

Yumi tenia la mirada perdida y estaba mas coibida que de costumbre.

"no me vas decir que estas nerviosa"

"no es eso...no lo estoy...es que bueno...ayer..."

"TEA! YUMI!"

Una voz femenina nos interrumpe.

Volteamos a mirar y la dueña de la voz era Mai.

"hola chicas tanto tiempo sin verlas" saludo dándonos un abrazo.

"a nosotras tambien nos da gusto verte" aludio mi pequeña amiga.

"oohh...Tea pense que después de la otra noche estarias con Yuugi"

Me quede petrificada al escucharlo.

Yumi solo la miro con curiosidad.

"que quisiste decir con eso"

"que no lo sabes, la otra noche vi a Tea y Yuugi, al parecer estaban en una cita, se los veia muy pegados" bromeo "siempre pense que entre ellos habia algo"

"eso no es cierto! Yuugi y yo solo somos amigos y eso que viste no era una cita!" me defendi.

Note como mi compañera se apagaba por un momento y ocultaba la mirada.

"Yumi creeme lo que dice Mai no es cierto...no hay nada entre él y yo" trate de repararlo, más aun sabiendo lo que siente.

"esta bien"

"pero..."

"Yuugi es libre de hacer lo que quiera y estar con quien quiera, sus relaciones no me conciernen en lo absoluto" termino con una sonrisa.

Se notaba que a la legua que era forzada.

"vayamos al centro del Parque, alli estan todos los peces gordos" sentencio Mai.

"si es lo que quieres..."

Comenzaos a caminar sin pesar con que nos enontrariamos.

**_Pufff...capitulos cortos si los hay xD no queria forzarlo mucho, y si incluia el duelo en este capitulo lo arruinaria todo._**

_**En este fics abra duelos seh xD es que me encantan y siempre me hago la cabeza con ellos.**_

_**Como ya dije en este capi para poder pensarlo mejor y que no quede redundante y pesado, quiero que sea lo mas llevadero posible, ya que no soy Kasuki Takahashi, por lo que calculo que el proximo va hacer larrgo...hasta llegar al punto que tenga que cortarlo en dos caps...pero lo vera Lif mas adenlante ella es la que lo organizara ya que ella sabe ms que yo de duelos xD **_

_**Respecto a los R&R surgio dos cosas: si Yumi se quedaria con Yuugi y si ella tenia un Yami.**_

_**Empezando por lo primero me tomare el recaudo de decir que no escribo sobre parejas, siento que si lo hago puede que el fics quede muy cursi y pierda sentido, Yu-Gi-Oh! No creo que sea la clase historia que se pueda jugar mucho con esas cosas xD por mucho que me pese**_

_**Pero si hablo sinceramente aun no lo he decidido, eso lo vere a medida que avance y si da que concrete la pareja bienvenido sea xD eso me hara muy feliz! Pero digo una cosa...Yumi esta enamoradisima de Yuugi y él no lo sabra hasta dentro de mucho es probable que acaben juntos y respecto al Faraón 3 tengo una sorpresa 3**_

**_La segunda cuestion: en el capi anterior no hubo Yami-Yumi, pero me tomare el atrevimiento de decir que en un momento del nudo de la historia hara su aparicion solo una vez para "advertir" al malo xD_**

_**Yami-Yumi sera muy importante en la secuela solo eso me permito decir 3**_

_**Bien cubierto todo me despido agradeciendo a todos los que dejaron R&R, a todos lo que leen y dejan R&R que gracias a ustedes tengo un insentivo para seguir en lo que mas me gusta que es escribir...**_

_**Hasta la proxima y cuidense todos!**_


End file.
